


Choices In Time

by LifezVictory



Category: Timecrest (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Female Human (Timecrest), First In The Fandom, Gen, Major Spoilers, Male Ash Timecrest (Timecrest), POV First Person, Sadness, obscure fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifezVictory/pseuds/LifezVictory
Summary: Sometimes, there is no right choice. Sometimes, there is no choice that’ll do less damage. A Drabble written while waiting for Timecrest 3.
Relationships: Ash Timecrest & The Human (Timecrest)
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Gen Sub Hub





	Choices In Time

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this game is completely under appreciated and deserves a lot more fanwork than it has, currently next to none. If you haven’t played it yet, please download it from the AppStore (it’s free) then come back here once you have. But even then you might still be spoiled. YOu have been warned.

In life, there are three constants you can count on: death, taxes, and choices. There have been a bunch of those ever since Ash and I met. Run to the library or run to Riley? Gravitas or Levitas? Griffin eggs, dragonberry elixir, or laughing pumpkin pie?

None of those choices were good or bad, they each produced fully good or fully bad outcomes. Each choice had its upsides and downsides, risks and benefits. A calm familiarity knowing that like my world, Alyncia wasn’t black and white, despite the overflowing magic and adventure.

there was never any stress or pressure when it came to choosing though. After all, I was more powerful than anything that might try to pose a threat to Ash or me. I could turn back time. I could speed it up with the help of mysterious dark crystals. I was all powerful... **Or so I thought.**

I only really struggled with making a choice once. It wasn’t a choice I thought I would need to make. We were just about to head off on an adventure with Team 13, in hopes of clearing Ash’s idol’s name. Yeah, right. I knew from the start that guy was a real deal, but no matter how many times I tried to tell Ash this, he refused to listen. I wasn’t sure whether to admire his ability to have faith in others or be frustrated with his stubbornness and naivety. Or maybe it was denial? Hmm...

Anyway, **that** had to be the time Riley was able to get an audience with Ezra. Ah, Riley. When will she and Ash start making out already? The romantic tension between them kills even an aro ace such as myself.

But anyway, she told Ash and I that we had to go see Ezra **right now** or we’d never get another opportunity. But if we were to go, it would mean that Ash would break his promise to Roger. **Ash never breaks a promise.** Even after knowing **exactly** what lays down each path, it doesn’t make it any easier.

If we go with Riley, she dies at the hands of the one who we hoped would save everyone. If we go with Roger, A.C. Dies at the hands of someone Ash thought so highly of. If we go with Riley, all of our friends leave us and we’re forced to face Ignis alone. If we go with Roger, we get more time with our friends but ultimately end up putting Riley in danger. Ash is overcome with grief and anger after losing Riley, but wouldn’t head Guild Master Crane’s pain be just as great after losing the only family he had left? Their bond was rocky at times, but ultimately strong, as seen in my brief adventures in the memory oracle. I hope I’m not breaching their privacy by doing that, but I just couldn’t help myself. The stories were simply too much to resist.

There is no right choice here. There is no good choice here. Neither choice will do less damage than the other. But ultimately I have only one choice from here: discover what’s left and then wait until The Door has opened. Maybe, just maybe... things aren’t as dark as they seem?


End file.
